The Compsons go out to IHOP
by CoolDude31
Summary: The Compson family decided to go to IHOP after the Compson children's decision between IHOP and a few other sit down restaurants. All flames and threats will be removed by me.


**A/N None of the characters belong to me, except the waitress named Catherine (not Francine's older sister), and I made up Maria's last name, Johnston.**

It was a dusky Friday evening. Cisely walks downstairs to the den. She immediately calls out her kids.

Cisely: Kids, where do you want to go out for dinner?

The kids immediately rush downstairs.

Gussie: What is it?

Cisely: Where do you want to eat for dinner?

Bud: I want McDonald's!

Cisely: No fast food, Bud. You need to pick a sit down restaurant.

Bud: Like what, mom?

Cisely: Like Pizza Hut. Or IHOP. Or Applebee's...

Gussie: I can do IHOP.

Madison: Same here.

Ladonna: I want some Applebee's...

Cisely: Okay. Two got IHOP. One got Applebee's... (turns to Bud) Bud, it's your choice now.

Bud: Um... I think I want IHOP.

Cisely: (nods) Okay. Looks like we're going to IHOP. I have to get my purse. Be right back.

Cisely goes to the kitchen to get her purse. She returns where she was.

Cisely: Ready, kids?

Ladonna: Yes.

The other kids nodded.

Cisely: Okay.

The Compsons go through the front door, closed and locked it, and got in the car.

Cisely: (while driving) Now Ladonna and Bud...

Ladonna and Bud: (in unison) Yes?

Cisely: I want you two to be on a best behavior.

Bud: I will, mom...

Ladonna: Yes, mom.

As soon as they get to IHOP and find a parking space, they got out of the car.

Cisely: And remember...

Ladonna: Yes, mom. Be on a best behavior.

Cisely: Good.

They went in. They are greeted by a dog guy.

Dog Guy: Good evening. How many?

Cisely: A table for five.

Dog Guy: Come this way.

The family follow the dog guy to the booth.

Dog Guy: Is booth okay?

Cisely: That's fine by me.

The family sits down. The dog guy leaves.

Cisely: Look at the menu, kids, to see what you want.

Gussie: (looks at the menu) Can't decide between Big Steak Omelette or Swedish Crepes...

Madison: I know what I want.

Cisely: What is it?

Madison: I want a Bacon Temptation Omelette..

Cisely: You sure? You can ask for no tomatoes...

Madison: I could do that...

An aardvark woman in her early 20s with chestnut hair and brown complexion arrives.

Waitress: Hello. My name is Catherine. What do you want to drink?

Cisely: I'll have a sweet tea.

Gussie: I can do orange juice.

Madison: I want chocolate milk.

Ladonna: I want an OJ.

Bud: I want some Pep-

Cisely: No soda pop, young man.

Bud: Sorry. Can I have some chocolate milk?

Catherine: You sure may. Do you have time to look at the menu?

Cisely: Yes. Because Ladonna and Bud still need to choose..

Catherine: Okay. (She leaves)

Moments later, a rabbit girl with a light brown hair and a blue and pink striped shirt arrives with her older brother and her mother, was sitting in a booth behind the Compsons.

Maria: (waves) Hi, Ladonna!

Ladonna: (turns around and waves back at Maria) Well, hey Maria. (turns back around) Maria's my best friend.

Cisely: That's nice. When did you became best friends?

Ladonna: Since I moved here. Maria and I go to the same school in the same class.

Cisely: I see. Now look at the menu to see what you want.

Ladonna: (looks at the Kids section of the menu) I think I'll go with Rooty Jr. (turns to Bud) What about you, Bud?

Bud: I want this. (points to the picture of a Create-A-Face Pancake).

Ladonna: Good choice, Bud.

Catherine returns with the beverages. She places each glass on the table one by one. One sweet tea, two chocolate milks, and two orange juices. She also puts five straws on the table. The family each get one straw.

Catherine: You got a minute to look at the menu?

Cisely: I think I'm ready.

Catherine: Okay.

Cisely: I'll go with Garden Stuffed Crepes.

Catherine: (writes down Cisely's dish on a notepad, then turns to Gussie) You sir?

Gussie: Which one's better? Big Steak Omelette or Swedish Crepes?

Catherine: I think both of them are good. It's up to you.

Gussie: I'll go with Swedish Crepes.

Catherine: Excellent choice. (writes down Gussie's dish on the notepad, then turns to Madison) And you?

Madison: I want a Bacon Temptation Omelette. And can I have it without the tomatoes?

Catherine: You sure will. (writes down Madison's dish on the notepad, then turns to Ladonna) And you?

Ladonna: I want Rooty Jr.

Catherine: Oh, a kids menu, huh? What topping? Strawberry, blueberry, or cinnamon apple?

Ladonna: I want apple.

Catherine: (while muttering) Rooty Jr. topped with apple... (writes down Ladonna's dish on the notepad, then turns to Bud) And you?

Bud: I want this! (points to the picture of the Create-A-Face Pancake)

Catherine: Create-A-Face Pancake?

Bud: Yes, please.

Catherine: All right. (writes down Bud's dish on the notepad, then puts it in the apron pocket) If you excuse me, I'll be replacing these two drinks by the ones in the kids cups. (She takes the drinks from Ladonna and Bud, then leaves)

Ladonna: Psst. Hey, Maria...

Maria: Ladonna, I'm still looking at the menu.

Ladonna: Okay.

Minutes later, after Maria was looking at the menu, Ladonna peers the corner of the booth to have a chat with Maria.

Ladonna: How's it it going, Maria?

Maria: I'm doing good, Ladonna. (looks at Cisely) Is that your mom?

Ladonna: Yes.

Maria: Do you want to introduce me to her?

Ladonna: I sure may.

Maria gets out of her seat.

Ladonna: Mom, this is my best friend, Maria.

Cisely: (shakes Maria's hand) So you must be Maria.

Maria: I sure am. And you are?

Cisely: Call me Mrs. Compson.

Maria: Mom, I need you for a second.

Mrs. Johnston gets out of her seat.

Maria: Mom, I would like you to meet Mrs. Compson.

Mrs. Johnston: (shakes hands with Cisely) Nice to meet you. You must be Mrs. Compson. My daughter told me all about you.

Cisely: I'm Cisely. And you are?

Mrs. Johnston: Call me Flo. It's short for Florence. How's your daughter?

Cisely: She's doing good. And your daughter?

Flo: She's good.

Maria and Ladonna are still having a chat.

Ladonna: Got any other friends besides me?

Maria: Well, my other good friends are Alex and Buster... And most of my friends are in my class.

Ladonna: I met Arthur the day I moved to Elwood City. Have you ever forgotten Arthur?

Maria: No, not at all. I remembered him since a year or two ago.

Ladonna: That's nice. (sees Catherine with a tray full of foods on plates) I have to sit back down. I'll catch you later.

Maria: Okay.

Ladonna sits back down to the booth. Maria does the same.

Catherine: Garden crepes?

Cisely: Me.

Catherine: (puts down Cisely's dish in front of her) Swedish Crepes?

Gussie: (raises hand)

Catherine: There you go. (puts down the crepes in front of Gussie) Bacon Temptation Omelette?

Madison: That'll be me.

Catherine: (puts down Madison's omelette in front of her) I made it without tomatoes. Rooty Jr.?

Ladonna: That's mine.

Catherine: (puts down Ladonna's dish in front of her, and a drink) Create-A-Face Pancake?

Bud: That's mine.

Catherine: (puts down Bud's pancakes in front him, and hands him the strawberry yogurt packet) Enjoy.

Bud: (looks down at his pancakes) Why is he bald?

Ladonna: She gave you a yogurt packet, so that you can draw his hair...

Bud: But I don't know how to draw... Can you do that for me?

Ladonna: Sure. Hand me the yogurt.

Bud hands Ladonna the yogurt packet. She opens it, and draws the hair on his pancakes. It was just a bunch of jagged lines.

Ladonna: How's this?

Bud: I like it.

Moments later, they begin to eat. Sooner or later, Madison burped.

Cisely: (sternly) Madison Compson! What do you say after you burp?

Madison: Excuse me.

Cisely: (not angry anymore) Good. (to Gussie) How's your crepes?

Gussie: Good. The lingonberries are a little sour, but I like it.

Cisely: Ladonna? Bud? How's your food?

Ladonna: Good.

Bud: This pancake is my favorite!

Cisely: Good. I hope you like those stuff...

Minutes later, after they finished eating, all that's left was empty plates, and empty cups. Catherine arrives once again. She hands Cisely the receipt. Cisely writes down her signature, takes out her credit card, and slips it in the case with the receipt. She hands it to Catherine. Catherine leaves again.

Ladonna looks at the corner of the seat to see Maria once again.

Maria: Um, I'm eating.

Ladonna: Sorry. (turns back around)

Catherine: (arrives again, handing Cisely her credit card back) Here you go. Have a great night.

Cisely: You too.

The family leaves the booth, got back in the car, and went back home.

**END.**


End file.
